


Tether

by Nakichan, TunefulCandour



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Cecil is Human, Demons, Diego - Freeform, Dievin, Enthusiastic Consent, Kevin is Inhuman, M/M, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism (Hinted), Resolved Sexual Tension, Tail Sex, creative license run amok for world-building reasons, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakichan/pseuds/Nakichan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunefulCandour/pseuds/TunefulCandour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I am truly grateful to have been summoned to such a handsome human. Tell me, for what reason did you bring me here, Diego?"</em><br/><em>"Handsome, me? You are quite the flatterer, although I expected as much, knowing you are an incubus." he nodded a little but smiled all the same, actually somewhat flattered by the compliment. Even the way he had said his name had brought a shiver through him, only a small tremor but still, to have such power just in a voice, how magnificent. "I wish to learn from you, many things if you are willing to impart the knowledge. If there is a price, however, I cannot say how much I would be willing to pay for simple information."</em><br/>--<br/>Late one night, paranormal investigator Diego summons an incubus on a whim, and is surprised to learn just how personable a demon can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chalk

**Author's Note:**

> The narrative is ever so slightly jumpy because this is adapted from an RP Naki and I were having; indented paragraph beginning indicates a switch of perspective from Kevin to Diego and back again, I hope that's not terribly confusing to follow. It's inconsequential, but we were picturing this set in the UK.
> 
> This is based loosely on the Victorian Monster Hunter AU coined by [Oxytrexart](http://oxytrezart.tumblr.com/tagged/victorian-au).
> 
> I have drawn out how I view Kevin in this, and that can be found [here](http://simperingsynernist.tumblr.com/post/68362349891/).

  The more he thought about it, the better an idea it sounded. Diego had near perfected the art of summoning, having researched and studied it for a long time, with help from his fellow scientist, Carlos. Now, the two of them were very different, Carlos wanting to learn more for the sake of knowledge and how to put them back where they belong, and Diego wanting to also have knowledge, but wanting to learn how to bring them to their world easier and with less risk for himself. He'd managed to snag a few books from their latest excursions, one of them being a beautifully bound book with old, forgotten symbols on the front, just the kind of book he liked to crack open.  Carlos had warned heavily that even opening the book may cause much grief, but when did Diego really listen to rules?

He'd managed to convince Cecil, a new 'assistant' of Carlos' that it might be a good idea to try and take a good look at the book. 'It'll be fine, I'll be with you,' he had said 'I'm sure Carlos will appreciate the extra effort you're putting in to help.' That had sure made him excited to open it, as he knew it would. Diego and Cecil had met at midnight to take a look at the book, Diego of course having Cecil be the one to open it with his hands, precautions and all. They'd managed to find a somewhat curious incubus by the name of Kevin on one of the pages, along with a fairly grandiose design to summon him with.

Cecil was more than eager to jump right on board and summon it, and Diego agreed, feeling it might serve some purpose. Knowing Cecil had an unsteady hand, Diego drew it himself, with his eye for perfection, not a line went out of place and not a single item they needed to summon him was missing. All that was left was to use blood to draw him out, and Cecil had offered, saying something about 'doing it for Carlo-I mean science and such!' and it had gotten a chuckle from Diego.

With a cut to his palm, Cecil let it drop into the bowl of wine at the top of the circle. When nothing happened for a few moments, Cecil decided to give up and leave, but Diego stayed behind. He was sure, perhaps, that this demon might take it's time, making a grand entrance, as he'd heard incubi might prefer. Being a helper in summoning him, he thought it only polite that someone be there to greet him when he came. It'd be quite rude to invite someone and then not be there after all.

  Kevin stirred, incorporeal, existing only as a fragment, a mere concept, in the void. Someone was summoning him after what felt like eternity and his metaphorical eyes lit up in elation. The company of other incubi was, well, it was all well and good in its own way, but carnal pleasures are so much more when there is a living body around you - in his own opinion, anyway. Space and direction were impossible to discern here, but it did not matter; a perfect summoning circle was like an anchor, a tether, nay, like a fishing line reeling him in, and Kevin floatedcrawledflewran toward that point on Earth, excitement bubbling within him.

His form was dictated primarily by the blood offer given, but beyond that he could choose whatever he wished. The warped form of Cecil's body flooded out around him, and while he was quite pleased with this specimen, a few modifications came to mind. Kevin's teeth grew sharper than most humans, and a pointed tail sprug from his spine. His irises shone pure gold within dark eyes, and simple bands of color decorated his wrists, a stylized sun on his forehead. Kevin's voice rumbled out, warm and low, before coming to rest a little higher, where it felt natural. Once he felt collected and solid, his feet came to gently rest on the ground, looking ahead to see the man who had summoned him here. He cocked a grin a little too wide for his face "You rang?"

  This warped form of Cecil, this demon named Kevin, was quite the sight to behold, an inhuman beauty about him that captured the eye and heart. Still, Diego stayed calm as ever, one hand holding his chin while the other held his elbow. He moved slowly around the circle, eying the other and a slow smile spreading over his face. He came to a stop right in front of him and put his hands to his sides, looking the demon right in the eyes. "I suppose I did, didn't I? You are Kevin, I would guess. Forgive my manners, I know your name but you don't know mine."

Giving a small bow, he said, "I am Diego, and although I may not have provided the blood, I am most certainly here all for you." Did all demons take the shape of the ones who provided blood? Or was that just a thing incubi did? All these questions swirling around his head, all these things he wanted to know and hoped the other would provide, he had to keep himself calm and steady, feeling it would be better to be patient with this Kevin.

  Kevin could tell his form pleased this man; though his influence ceased at the circle's edge, his perception extended a little beyond it, just where Diego had strayed. He smiled, slightly pointed tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"Diego." Kevin cooed, trying the name in his mouth, in this voice, and felt a shiver of happiness run through him. He could picture it being moaned into a room such as this, in a voice such as this. "Yes, a very good name..." he decided, nodding sagely as his eyes hooded and he shifted a little closer to the researcher, eager to be joined within his chalk prison. But Diego seemed strong-willed, with a goal in mind and well - Kevin wasn't about to complain. Strong wills were always the most fun to bend out of shape.

"I am truly grateful to have been summoned to such a handsome human. Tell me, for what reason did you bring me here, Diego?"

  "Handsome, me? You are quite the flatterer, although I expected as much, knowing you are an incubus." he nodded a little but smiled all the same, actually somewhat flattered by the compliment. Even the way he had said his name had brought a shiver through him, only a small tremor but still, to have such power just in a voice, how magnificent. "I wish to learn from you, many things if you are willing to impart the knowledge. If there is a price, however, I cannot say how much I would be willing to pay for simple information."

Pausing, he looked down to the circle, making sure nothing had gotten moved in the summoning, taking a step back just for extra precaution. Diego looked back up, admiring Kevin once more before looking into his eyes. The gold seemed to pop out so extraordinarily against that black abyss of an eye, almost trying to draw him in... "I'll start simple, about how much range do you have of influence in this circle I've put you in?"

  Kevin's tail moved around lazily as he thought on Diego's reasoning, catlike eyes closing as he considered his phrasing, and how he best form his reply.

"A surprisingly good reason to summon an incubus; humans seldom have them, I'm impressed." His eyes reopened, looking into Diego's imploringly. "I agree to your terms, Diego, but know this: I do not lie. I have nothing to gain from outright manipulation - powers notwithstanding to that, though my influence is mostly persuasive in nature, rather than possessive; I merely lower inhibitions and suggest pleasing things. That clarified, I can assure you that my influence ceases at the end of this circle. You drew it out perfectly, so, you're deeply talented as well as handsome?" Kevin paused to wink at Diego, momentarily sidetracked by his natural instinct to flirt. "But I digress. Yes. None of my power is being tapped into you right now - this is all just us presently. I can perceive how you are feeling, but that is only my ability to read people... With all of that in mind, I will not ask anything of you, handsome Diego. To demand you step inside this circle would be... Both manipulative and unsatisfactory to me." Kevin looked at him then in a way that was simultaneously sexual and relaxed. "If you wish to give me anything besides the pleasure of your conversational company, I want you to give it willingly..."

  Diego chuckled softly, folding his hands behind his back as he watched Kevin's movements. Such a reasonable demon, understanding and pleasing in nature, he'd never met a demon like that before.

"You could say I have an eye for perfection, I prefer to do something right the first time and not have something go awry on my account. As for giving you something willingly..." he gave his own small wink to Kevin, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his charming smile, "I'll let you know if my inhibitions drop at any point and time, I assure you."

So, Kevin could read his emotions, good to know, it was probably for the best he'd made himself be calm. Yet something couldn't be helped, the small stirring that came from straying his eyes from those gold eyes and onto the rest of him. He shifted a bit where he stood. "What is your purpose as an incubus? Do you do the biddings of someone higher on a scale than you? Or perhaps the biddings of someone whom has summoned you?"

  Kevin bit his lip a little at the wink. Oh, he _really_ liked this human, willing to try a game of seduction against an incubus, of all things... He shook his head almost unnoticeably at the notion, already knowing that the mere sight of him was getting Diego wound up.

Back to the conversation, Kevin pursed his lips, bringing his hands up in a weighing scales motion. "It really depends. We incubus and succubus exist in wherever that plane resides - we refer to it as The Void and it... It's hard to describe with the limits of language, human language especially-- Not to appear rude at all, it's a lovely language system. It's just a thing to be experienced more than told? Anyway I'm rambling, yes, well, when we are there, our- my existence is very... Dull. We can copulate with each other as we please but it's not the same as having a body and really _touching_ one another. We become a collective of consciousness and it's... Incomplete. There is one of us who seems to rule, their name is unknown to me but it doesn't matter since we all know that... Voice, I suppose you'd think of it as. He sometimes suggests certain 'ccubus pair off, probably for their amusement, or sends some of us to the surface but I don't think that's happened for millennia..." Kevin pulled himself out of his deep thought to smile a little bashfully at Diego. "Sorry, this must all be so impenetrable with the... Language barrier, of sorts."

  "Sounds like a very languid existence, perhaps even bordering on boring. You must really treasure the moments that humans bring you to the surface. Also, no offense taken, the human language has many flaws, especially notable that we simply don't have as good of words to describe things as we should." he sighed softly and shook his head. "I had expected some kind of hierarchy, but nothing quite like that, interesting and unexpected."

Pausing, Diego rubbed the back of his head, shrugging. "The language barrier is no bother to me, I understand you alright for the most part, surprisingly. I suppose since we are being very honest with each other, you can ask things of me as well, if there is anything you wish to know, though I doubt a mere human could pertain to anything of your interests.... Speaking of humans, since you seem not so thrilled about copulating with others of your own, do you prefer human partners?"

  Kevin ran a hand through his hair, pushing some bangs out of his eyes with a huff before continuing on. "It is very boring, especially since there's not a real feeling of time or direction or decay there. I couldn't tell you how long it's been since I was corporeal last, except that it was many years ago..." His smile returned then, remembering that he did, indeed, currently have a body. He stretched, just for the sensation of it, and closed his eyes in glee. When he opened them, he was back to his factual tone. "Ah, yes, I didn't fully explain did I? When we used to get sent to the surface - here - often, it seemed to be in the vein of mischief making, at least that's how it seemed to me. Rather than be summoned we were given targets to seduce, either to overfeed on their energy until they died, or to cause infidelity, warring, that kind of thing. It really was a very, very long time ago though, before most of us were named... Being summoned, however, it's very different." Kevin's demeanor changed then, leveling Diego with a sultry look and leaning forwards.

"Being an incubus, usually when I'm summoned humans have called me to... Offer my services. I've had humans just hop in the circle as soon as I've manifested before, shamelessly eager, and others have been _very_ interested in my ability to alter my form..." Kevin demonstrated this by changing his clothes; out of the modest black briefs, into a loincloth that barely covered him, into a tailored 3-piece suit that then lost layers, and layers, and layers... He waved a hand across himself just before Diego got to see his sex, shifting into a kilt at the last second and laughing brightly. Kevin crossed his arms behind his head and grinned. "I definitely find this form and human partners much better than acts in The Void. Much more fun, much more spontaneous, much more... Visceral."

  "I don't know if it's fortunate or unfortunate for you that I'm not so eager as to jump in right away, but you see I'm a very cautious person, I'd rather get to know more before jumping in." Diego eyed Kevin as he shifted his form, finding some suiting and others somewhat laughable, but couldn't help but blush a little as the three piece suit lost its layers, barely hiding what he was really interested in with a quick flash into a kilt. "... You are very keen to answer my questions so well and precise, you are the most fascinating demon I have had the pleasure of meeting."

"I will admit, I am a scientist, in the field of understanding ancient texts and tomes, of how to better deal with summoned creatures... Though my colleagues prefer to send demons home straight away, I'd prefer not to banish them so quickly, in fact, I'd rather learn on how to better summon you from your depths... But honestly, I talk too much." he smiled once more, something a little darker in his eyes as he took a step towards the circle. "Tell me, Kevin, do you desire contact? Would you wish for my touch, to touch me? Will you kill me if I step through this thin line between us? Is it possible... To bond with you in more than a physical sense?"

  "You're the most fascinating human who's ever summoned me," Kevin replied in kind, smiling, "of course I helped you out."

Anticipation curled in Kevin's gut as Diego neared him. He recognized the lust in his expression but there was something else there, something warm and unfamiliar that had his heart rate increasing. "Yes," Kevin whispered, "yes I want to touch you and taste you and... It's more than my instinct to feed, or my obligation as an incubus, I think. I think I truly want to just feel pleasure with you, Diego." Kevin's eyes widened in realization as he said this, this emotional want foreign to him. He reached a hesitant hand out to him before remembering his confinement, returning the hand to his side in a quick motion and giving a weak laugh. "First time I've ever felt agitated by this arrangement." Kevin admitted, and it was clear in his movements. Where once he had owned the space, the circle nearly bursting at the seams with his presence, he now stood small within its center, tail curled around his legs. The demon opened his mouth to speak then bit his tongue softly, closing it again. He had promised not to ask Diego in and he would keep his word if it killed him.

  This was probably the worst idea he'd ever had, of that Diego was sure, but something in Kevin made him believe it would be alright. If he stopped being so cautious, just this once, stepped past the line and did more than just observe, he'd be okay. Something in the incubus' honesty, the way he was so willing to answer and so easy to read, at least that's how it seemed. He would follow his gut, just this once, instead of his head, and take his chances. "I'm going to take a serious leap and trust you, Kevin."

Without hesitation, he stepped past the line of the circle, feeling a sudden wave of something wash over him, unsure if it was the influence of the demon or something else. Getting close to Kevin, he reached out and took the hand that had previously reached out to him, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "You're even more ravishing up close, it's quite... Startling. Even as a demon, I could never have imagined so much beauty in one body, it's... Exquisite."

  Having Diego so suddenly close to him made Kevin gasp, instincts nagging at him and face heating a little at the man's compliments. He let out a low, rumbling growl, holding Diego close and breathing in his scent with a contented grin. "And you, my handsome Diego, are perfect." Kevin's tail moved to wrap around the human's waist, keeping him close as Kevin pressed kisses to his neck. Kevin moved to look up at him with bright eyes, wordlessly unmanifesting the last of his clothing and pressing the tips of their noses together affectionately. "You know what I am, Diego, what I am capable of so, tell me... What do you want? I can change anything about myself to suit you, there's nothing I wouldn't do, not if you need it."

  The sudden pull into Kevin's arms, pressed so close to him, it felt warm and odd and... Just perfect, really. Licking his lips, he gave a grin to him in return. "Oh, I wouldn't say perfect, but I, ahh" a soft moan interrupted him as kisses were pressed to his neck, "Thank you anyways." The tail around his waist was a surprise, it made him wonder if perhaps Kevin just wanted to hold him close... Or if he wanted to make sure he wouldn't run?

Still, no matter what, he continued to trust him. He felt the shift of clothes vanishing between them, Kevin pressed bare against him, those bright eyes gleaming up at his own. "Yes, it's true, you could change into anything, couldn't you? Still... I would prefer if you were comfortable with your own look, I want to see you as you wish, Kevin, although I assume this to be a rather odd request, hm?"

  "I'm... Touched. Thank you, Diego." Kevin stayed mostly as he was. If he became a shade tanner and gained a couple more freckles, pulling himself even further away from Cecil's form, he didn't really notice, having captured Diego's mouth in a kiss. He nibbled lightly, not wishing to harm or scare his lover with his sharp teeth, his tongue pressed soothingly to the skin after every nip.

  Diego had noticed the change, though he's quite sure Kevin did not, but before he could ogle him more, he was drawn into a kiss. The kiss was far from any other he'd had, lips so soft and so warm, like a blaze against his skin. He felt a light sting as they were nibbled at, guessing it was Kevin's sharp teeth at work. It didn't hurt, in fact, the little stings dragged a moan from him, only to be covered up by the soothing tongue.

  At the moan Kevin deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue into Diego's mouth. His hand ran through dark hair and scratched gently at the scalp, exploring eagerly with a moan of his own. Hips shifted to press against Diego's clothed arousal and Kevin shuddered. "I really missed this." he purred, kissing along Diego's jaw back to his deliciously sensitive neck.

  More than eager to participate, Diego played with Kevin's tongue, running his along it, pressing and pushing it a bit. The scratches felt nice, almost soothing, and that moan, it sounded so good, even muffled by their lips. One hand went to rest on the small of Kevin's back while the other decided to take it's time, languidly tracing over his chest and stomach. He pressed his hips up when Kevin pushed his hips in, groaning. "So glad I could give y-you what you want, I-I suppose it's been a while for you?"

  Kevin nipped at his neck, licking every time his teeth nicked the skin and tugging Diego's head back by his hair to access more of his throat. He ran his teeth teasingly against him, sure that the perceived danger of their embrace was part of the reason Diego had finally come to him, but instead of attacking, he kissed the jumping veins slowly, almost lovingly, mumbling into flushed skin about how gorgeous Diego was. Kevin nodded at the question, resisting the urge to buck against the rough material. "S-so long, missed this, _need_ this, you're so warm and perfect Diego." Kevin's unoccupied hand slipped down to effortlessly undo Diego's belt and buttons, rubbing his palm against the revealed bulge and moaning softly. "Looks like _someone_ is awfully well endowed." he licked a stripe up his neck to whisper in his ear "Tell me what you need, handsome"

  Danger was probably one thing that perked Diego's interest in being with Kevin, but it wasn't the only thing. A wordless threat dangling over his head like a guillotine that had promised not to fall, that was exciting to him when it had never been before. Each kiss made his body jolt, the blood in him pumping faster in excitement. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at all the compliments, pretty sure he wasn't worthy of all of that. "I'll give you everything you need, Kevin, everything that I can." Diego murmured.

He found himself a little shocked at how fast Kevin managed to open his pants when, really, he shouldn't have. Moaning lowly, he bucked up into his palm, trying to get more from the touch. "Mm, just think what it would feel like inside you. I want to touch you, taste you, fuck you Kevin, I want to take everything I can and give you all the pleasure you've been seeking in kind."

  The tail released the pair from its hold and pressed up against Kevin's back, looping gently over his shoulder. Kevin bit back a whine at the promises, lowering his body down to tug at Diego's pants and boxers. He slipped them down his legs, kissing down his thighs as he went, letting Diego step out of them before throwing them outside of the circle, safely away from the candle flame and offerings. He did the same with Diego's shoes and socks, a giddy pleasure filling him as he knelt, subservient, to a mere human. Kevin peered up with a wicked smile as he took Diego's cock in hand, pumping it gently as he reached down to prepare himself, yelping slightly at the near-forgotten sensation.

  Diego felt himself shudder at the whine, smirking a bit proudly at being able to make a demon want so badly. Watching, he helped Kevin get himself out of his clothes, stepping out of his pants, underwear, socks and shoes. He was, quite frankly, glad that those obstructions were gone and he could let himself enjoy this more. Seeing Kevin on the floor in front of him, kneeling like he was beneath him, such a thought made his whole body heat up with pleasure. That wicked smile, those hands, everything, it was the most splendid thing he ever had the pleasure of watching, of feeling. He laid a hand on top of Kevin's head, petting him softly, almost like a reward of sorts and also trying to egg him on to do more.

  Kevin knew what Diego wanted, kissing the head of his erection before lapping a path from tip to base on one side, and then the other. He caught the man's gaze with a wink before moving to suck on him, Kevin's fingers moving inside of him at the same rate and dragging a moan from him. He moved teasingly slowly, wanting to prolong this for the both of them, and hoping to break Diego's hesitancy through sheer need.

  Diego gripped Kevin's hair tight as he lapped over his cock, making him quiver and his member twitch. When his mouth was over him, he couldn't help pressing down on Kevin's head, trying to push him down just a little bit. His eyes never strayed from him, watching as he stretched himself out, groaning as Kevin moaned around him. "F-fuck, Kevin." he hissed, pressing down on his head again.

  Kevin's lips tugged upwards, delighting in Diego's loss of composure. He took Diego in fully, swallowing around him before pulling back, then moving to repeat the action, guided by the grip in his hair. Kevin was on three fingers soon enough, humming down Diego's shaft as he twisted them within himself. He extracted his hand, lube glistening on them until he flicked his wrist and, suddenly, they were clean again. Kevin's hands gripped Diego's hips, small crescents marking the skin where his nails bit in.

  Diego's moans grew louder as Kevin swallowed him whole, taking him in again and again each time he pulled his hair. It was hard to keep his composure, in fact, he's pretty sure he lost it and his inhibitions on the last few swallows. When he saw Kevin pull his hand out, those nails gripping into his hips, he wasn't sure he could really handle much more of this. He pulled on Kevin's hair, tugging him off his length. "I need to fuck you, Kevin, I-I can't hold myself back any more or I'll burst."

  The demon panted heavily, eyes shining in adoration and lust as he moved back, tail flicking about him in excitement. Kevin rolled onto his front, propping himself on hands and knees, used to rough sex and expecting more of the same. He turned his head to look at Diego through his lashes. "Better?"

  Diego noticed the love for rough treatment and spared him no expense this time. He gripped Kevin's hips tight, digging his nails in and smirking. "Much better." he purred, aligning himself carefully before pushing the tip in. He groaned at the sudden tight feeling around him, eyes shut tight in bliss as he got used to the feeling. Once the initial feeling faded, he pushed himself further in, not pausing until he was in to the hilt.

  Kevin moaned loudly at the intrusion, tail wrapping around Diego's forearm to keep it out of the way and to keep the man close. He kept them still for a moment, mostly for Diego's benefit, before dragging his hips forward and driving harshly back onto him, gasping sharply in pleasure. "Oh! Diego, fuck me."

  It was like a switch had been flipped inside Diego, those words becoming a driving force. Holding tight onto Kevin, he started up a harsh pace, pulling out far and thrusting in hard, though he still kept himself more on the slow side. Leaning down over Kevin's back, he nibbled at his neck, breathing hot air onto him. "How hard do you want it? Oh Kevin. How deep do you want me?" he purred, licking his skin. One hand loosened its grip and snuck down under Kevin, wrapping his hand around his length and stroking.

  Kevin gave a loud keening noise, tilting his head to present more skin to Diego's warm mouth and panting around his moans.  "I want everything, a-anything, as hard and as deep as y-- Aah!" He hadn't expected to be touched, eyes clenching shut as he tried to buck into the touches as well as grind back against Diego's hips. "Diego, so good, so _good_ please more"

  Diego gladly took the offered skin, biting down on it and marking him up as much as he liked. His hand stroke more as his hips moved harder, pushing into Kevin as deep as he possibly could. Angling himself, he made sure to move around, doing his best to please him and also find that one, delightful spot that would make him scream. "Nhh, yes, k-keep calling out for me, Kevin, I l-love the sound of your voice."

  "Yessss" Kevin hissed, pushing up into Diego's mouth and back onto his cock. Feeling Diego move around, actively seeking out his pleasure ripped a sob of a moan from him. "S-so good, Diego, taking such good- careofme, p-erfect, m'yours--" He broke off with a long, broken moan and canted his back as much as he could in the firm grasp. "D-Dieg-Diego."

  Once Diego felt he'd found just the right angle, he plowed into it every time, groaning as Kevin called out to him, pushing into everything he was giving him. Nails gripped tightly into his hip, his own hips rocking hard into him. The hand around Kevin's cock was off rhythm to his thrusts but he didn't care, they were both getting close, he could feel it. "Mmh, K-Kevin, come for me, won’t you? Scream out my name, it's alright, no one is here but us."

  Kevin's tail released Diego's arm, moving to instead yank him forward by the waist and trap him inside as Kevin tightened around him. Kevin came with a wailing cry of Diego's name, his whole frame tensing and shuddering in ecstasy. With the last of his concentration he shut away his influence, keeping the powers to bare minimum as he fed on Diego's energy, but not enough to harm his lifespan.

  The cry was heaven to his ears, filling him up with such pleasure, along with the tight grip around his length. Diego moaned out Kevin's name loudly, coming just after him, letting it all out deep inside of him. The tail kept him in place as he clung to Kevin, feeling somewhat like he was being drained. It didn't matter, though, everything was pure pleasure, an almost permanent feeling high, and he loved it... Wanted to own every part of it, part of him.

  Kevin's soul lapped at the humming energy coming off of Diego in waves and he gave a pleased growl, shutting the power away completely once he had taken his fill. Panting, he lowered his torso to the floor and rested his head on his trembling arms, gently unwinding his tail and letting it flop lazily against his back. Though Diego didn't seem to be in any discomfort from his feed, he wanted to be sure. "Are you ok, Diego?"

  Carefully, Diego followed him to the floor, moving carefully out of him to lay next to him. He gave Kevin a smile, still feeling pretty alright. "Just a little worn, but I feel pretty fantastic. How about you, feeling pretty good after all that? I can only imagine you must've fed off me a little, hm?" he raised an eyebrow, very curious and somewhat amused by the idea.

  Kevin turned to face him, moving a tad closer, but not too much; he was cautious to the fact that humans often felt regret in moment after copulation, and without his influence Diego might not want to be as close. He knew this, yet kept his influence shut away tight, not wanting to affect their conversation. Learning that Diego was unharmed he nodded and smiled, pleased he still had full reign of his abilities even after such a time of disuse. "I did, but only a little, I... Don't want to hurt you." he admitted, a little surprised at himself for how very deeply he meant it. Gulping, he figured he had nothing to lose by staying honest. "T-that was... That was the nicest sex I've ever had, thank you."

  Diego did not feel regret or anything of the sort, in fact, he moved a bit closer himself, rubbing their noses together just a bit. He wrapped an arm around Kevin and pulled him in close, chuckling softly. "Mm, I'm quite alright, I assure you," he paused, blushing just a little at his words, "W-well, I... Didn't want to just please me, you deserved to be pleased just as much, if not more. After all, you grant human's desires every time you are summoned, it's about time for a little payback, don't you think?"

  Kevin felt his face grow hot at the contact, staring at Diego in disbelief as he spoke. His arms moved to Diego's back, holding him as if scared the man might vanish if he stopped paying attention to him. Kevin was speechless for a few long moments, before finally finding his voice again. "I... Diego, you're so lovely, I've never been treated this way before, I don't..." his voice was small, "I don't want to go back."

  "Could you stay here? Or perhaps..." Diego licked his lips lightly, nervous and yet excited at the proposal he was about to make. "Perhaps I could come with you, somehow? One way or another, I would rather you could stay with me. I've grown quite fond of your company." he leaned forward and gave Kevin a soft kiss before pulling back and smiling.

  "You... You'd give up your life here so easily..?" Kevin breathed, tears pricking at his eyes. "I. I could never ask that of you, it's so _different_ in the Void you... You wouldn't have a body anymore, not really. This, _this_ ," he pressed close to Diego, kissing him, "this is what being alive is. I-I don't want you to have to live that lonely existence like I've had to..." Kevin sniffled, looking askance. "I could try and stay... I haven't been called back yet, though the Voice does hate to leave us unsupervised... Generally we come, we do our job, and we leave, but..." He looked back at Diego, hopeful. "There may be a loophole. Your request was very vague."

  "I doubt I would be lonely if you were nearby, but if you'd prefer to stay here, I'm more than happy to try and keep you." he paused, giving Kevin another kiss. "Mm, very true, and there is still much more you can teach me, of that I'm sure. That's why I called you here and I do believe I shall keep you until my knowledge is satisfied." Diego nodded, somewhat to himself, thinking things through. "Perhaps... We could even find a way to keep you by my side... Together. Maybe there is some sort of contract? Or perhaps a deal I can make."

  Kevin thought hard on Diego's suggestion. Their deal today would only last so long, and as much as Diego could summon him again, Kevin didn't know how long that would be from now, and didn't want to consider an eternity in the Void between each visit, or worse, Diego being unable to summon him again for some reason.

"I... I have heard of contracts before. I think all demons are given the ability to forge them, the only variant is what the contract's clauses are." He looked at Diego seriously, grip tightening unconsciously. "I'm going to explain to you how this'll work, how I work, and then I want you to think deeply about it before we decide on anything, ok?"

  Diego watched the demon in his arms. If Kevin's grip tightened so, he must have been pretty serious if he was appearing so nervous and genuine regarding his care. Is it bad, could it be incredibly dangerous? Somehow, Diego felt that none of that really bothered him, like he'd bonded with Kevin just over this moment and now... And now, it felt like he'd do anything to just keep him here, to save him from loneliness and sadness. "Tell me, then, I'll listen openly and think deeply, I promise."

  Kevin's expression softened, and he rubbed his nose against Diego's affectionately before pushing back and sitting up, knowing hand motions would help him explain.

"Alright. Ok. So: I feed off of sexual energy. Sexual energy sustains me, and gives me the ability to influence humans to have sex with me, at which point I feed from them, so it's a pretty clean, cyclical thing. Most incubus and succubus don't really get the idea of moderation though, and will go from human to human, feeding as much as they need to, and as I said before, p-possibly killing them. I... Have been like that. But. There is a way to feed without harming the human at all." He put his head in his hands to collect himself before continuing on.

"What I did, just now, was feed the minimum amount, and I think the way we were always intended to; I just fed off of the sexual energy you gave out at climax. The thing is, if there's a door open, things can get in, and well... Since we have a way into the rest of your energy it's easy to tap if you're so inclined." He paused to let the information so far sink in, watching Diego worriedly.

  Diego nodded, taking in the information and pushing himself up from the floor to sit in front of him. It processed easily, the feeding process something he'd actually expected from what he'd read about before. If Kevin could control himself and feed minimally instead of going on a rampage, that would be good for the both of them. The open door, however, concerned him only slightly, but he was pretty sure it would not be a problem. "Go on."

  "N-now I'd never, I wouldn't dream of feeding more than the minimum from you, but I think the reason 'ccubus felt the need to start doing it is because our influence is quite draining to use." At this, Kevin held up his hands, palms toward himself. "My rest state is me, influencing people in my vicinity. I'm not sure how far it is, exactly, but I could turn a head from across a road. That... Isn't enough for most incubus to ensure a mate, so they _exude_ the influence." He motioned strongly away from himself. "This is the full extent of the persuasion, the removal of inhibitions, the suggestive force I went over earlier. Using it like that takes a lot out of me. Inversely," Kevin brought his hands inwards to his chest, balling them. "I can hide away the influence completely. This also takes effort, I suppose because it's fighting nature, but not as much as exuding does. Changing my appearance, thankfully, seems to be as neutral as influencing is."

Kevin took pause, reaching forward to touch Diego's cheek. "I-I'm happy to contract with you, for whatever terms you wish, but my needs are that I must feed. I... I am worried that you might not be enough for me on your own, if I'm holding back the influence too much. I may have to feed from others on occasion..."

  "If that's what you must do to live, I would not mind, I would only wish you'd remember who it is you'd come home to every night." Diego chuckled and gave Kevin a smile. "Who knows, if you bring home someone decent, perhaps I can join and we can both feed you. Whatever it is your contract would entail, I am more than willing to pay the price for you. I've thought it over, I understand your basic needs, and I will do what I can to keep you happy and healthy. You need not change how you are naturally just for me."

  Kevin laughed as relief washed over him. He moved forward into Diego's arms, kissing him softly and clinging to him. "I-I'd much rather bring people home than do anything else, my dear. Less bad feeling on all sides and, well, I think you've ruined other humans for me." he teased, grinning. "What do you want out of the contract, then? We might as well make this as beneficial as possible and you are giving me a lot by doing this."

  "Other than knowledge, I wish to gain power... I'm still a man of science and medicine; I wish to do as much as I can to help the world. While my methods are... Peculiar to some, to gain power through this kind of contract, it may help a great deal." Diego looked up into Kevin's eyes, rubbing the back of his head. "It's going to sound odd, but I believed at one point that perhaps demons could be a help rather than a hindrance to be banished and locked away. They feed off of what makes a human ill: lust, greed, envy, rage... I thought, maybe, if I had the power to bring about these creatures or something, I could use it to make people well again, in a way."

He sighed softly, giving an airy laugh. "Carlos always thought I was mad for having such ideals, that if anything was really _healing_ as far as summoning goes, it would be angels and not demons. Colleagues, I suppose, do not always see eye to eye."

  "I'm oddly flattered. That's a very kind way to view things, Diego. You're a good man, though I suppose getting a judge of character from a demon isn't seen as the most dependable thing on Earth." he gave a self-deprecating smile and stood. "Now if I'm correct, I need to be outside the summoning circle for this... Or at the very least, you will have to be, I've never actually put this into practice. I know the blood ritual has to happen outside of a circle though."

  "I think you have a good judge of character, Kevin." Nodding, Diego pushed himself to his feet. He walked out of the circle and brushed himself off. "Should I open the circle for you? I'm not entirely sure how this works, you guide me and I'll follow any direction you give."

  Kevin nodded, moving a little closer to the edge and wondering what the circle opening would feel like. "If you could that'd be great. The circle shackles me to the Void so I can be sent back easier, so if we're going to make a pact that overwrites that... Yeah, I'm remembering it clearer now, it was a _very_ long time ago I was taught this. I'll have to connect to the Void by myself once I'm out, and then hopefully that'll be the last of me being there."

  Diego grabbed his long forgotten laboratory coat, dragged it over and carefully erased a section of the circle so Kevin could exit. "Sounds about right, well, at least it sounds like it makes sense. So, is there something I'm going to need to do? Something I need to sign? A symbol perhaps?" he was very curious as to what this contract deal entailed, hopefully he'd get his answers soon.

  Kevin could feel the circle open, the gentle tug at his center disappearing. He dropped down and used his forearm to smudge out some of the sigils, ruining the circle and ensuring nothing could follow him out. It was unlikely, given how well made it had been, but he was determined to keep Diego safe.

"We have two options. I can get you a paper document to sign if you'd feel better about that, or we can do it the 'traditional' way and stand in a circle together. The former means that I go over what we need again from within a circle I draw around myself, ask the Voice and the rest of us for permission, and then the document is manifested for us. We then sign in blood. The latter has us both in a circle I draw around us; it's somehow more and less informal. We stand in front of each other and I confirm what our agreements are as I channel the void verbally. Once it is all confirmed, we each draw blood and let it spill and intermingle in the center of our circle. We get a mark each to show the contract, rather than a document."

  "I suppose whichever is more guaranteed to be permanent and honored to the full extent, which I would assume is the second option?" Diego raised an eyebrow, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "On the verge of sounding silly, I'd want to go for the traditional option, if only because it sounds more 'official' and, well..." he gave a sheepish smile. "I'm a sucker for the traditional and ancient things that your kind have to offer, it's like an honor to experience them myself instead of just reading about it or hearing it."

  "Well they both would be, since the paper document is damage-proof and can be summoned at will from wherever it's hiding, but... I agree." Kevin gave a little laugh, moving closer and pecking Diego on the cheek. "You're so perfect, Diego. How were you possibly single--" he caught himself and flushed, realizing what he'd said with a sheepish smile of his own. "I-I can't believe this, you met me today, and we're planning to... Diego are you sure? You're really sure? A-and my influence isn't accidentally on or anything?" He let it flow out of him at rest levels for a couple of seconds before reining it back in. Kevin leaned his head against Diego's chest as he tried to process this.

  "Well, there was no one who really piqued my interest, the offers were there but the, ah, applications their personalities sent out were less than tolerable." Diego laughed, sounding a bit deeper than his chuckles. "I've never been more sure of something in my life, Kevin, I can assure you of that. This whole time I've felt nothing more than maybe a gentle tug, I'm certain it's not your influence, but there is definitely something about you, something unique that makes me want to keep you." reaching up, he gently pet Kevin's hair. "Should we get started then?"

  Rosy-cheeked, Kevin moved back from Diego and located the chalk on the ground. He strode over to Diego purposefully, moving him a little to ensure there would be space on the floor around them. After a deep breath, Kevin suddenly ducked down, drawing symbols and lines and swirls with a deft, fast hand. He let his instincts direct him, drawing the unique circle that would cement their contract and allowing a smile to come to his lips as he saw it take shape. Kevin moved around Diego's legs gracefully, creating wide arks and symbols until the circle was completed; a large intricate band around them with a cross of lines between their legs and bodies, a small circle in the very center for the blood. Tossing the chalk lightly out of the way he stood, smiling at Diego fondly.

"Now comes the interesting part..." he smirked, shutting his eyes and trying to form the circle's power without the aid of offerings.

  It was interesting to watch Kevin in motion, the swiftness and deft way he moved, drawing out the most unique circle he'd ever encountered. The circle was nothing like the ones in the books he'd read, nothing he'd ever seen, perhaps unique just to them. Such a contract like that, it certainly was possible. He stayed silent until he was finished, raising an eyebrow at the sudden smirk. "Interesting, hm?" could it be... He's trying to power up the circle without offerings? Was that even possible?

  In his mind, Kevin traced every line and curve and notch, breathing in deeply through his nose and out of his mouth. On every exhale his energy left him slightly, going into the circle and strengthening it. When it closed around them his eyes blinked open, and, though he saw Diego, Kevin's eyes were glassy, like he was all at once there in the room yet far away. He took Diego's hands in his and smiled softly. "I'm going to be pretty tired after all of this..." Kevin chuckled. "Can you feel it? Please don't be alarmed by this next part; I'll be here with you the whole way through."

  Every minute that went by added to the tension and suspense that permeated the air, Diego holding his breath a bit. He finally exhaled as Kevin opened his eyes, though his own widened as he looked into glassy eyes, surprised even though, really, after all this he shouldn't be. Gently, he squeezed Kevin's hands and nodded, smiling back. "I can feel it, all the energy you've put into this... I don't doubt you, I know you'll be right by my side, no matter what happens."

  Kevin nodded and squeezed back, and the next time he opened his mouth the voice he used was not his own, rather many voices talking in unison, but quietly, so as not to deafen the pair.

 

 

"I n c u b u s   K e v i n .   Y o u   w i s h   t o   f o r m   a   c o n t r a c t   w i t h   t h e   h u m a n   k n o w n   a s   D i e g o .  
I s   t h i s   c o r r e c t ?"

Kevin shuddered a little at the sensation "...Diego and I wish to contract together, y-yes."

 

 

"T h e n   s t a t e   y o u r   a g r e e m e n t s   f o r   u s .   W e   w i l l   d e c i d e   s o o n ."

  The voices sounded far but also close, something Diego had never experienced. To his ears, the sounds were much more unearthly sounding, probably, something unforgettable. He was unsure if he should speak, feeling just a bit nervous and like it was not his time to speak, like this was a thing between Kevin and these voices. If Kevin needed him to, though, he'd speak for him and speak confidently.

  Kevin took a steadying breath and spoke. "I have offered to stay with Diego, to protect him, and to assist him by offering him knowledge of the inhuman worlds, as well as the power to help him with his goals of helping and educating his kind. I-In return he has offered to keep me well-fed, to be clothed and sheltered, and to keep my identity safe from those who would harm me..." Kevin hoped he had not misunderstood, but he knew Diego would clear up anything that was incorrect.

A low rumbling noise seemed to indicate deep thought from the voices as it considered the terms laid out.

 

 

"I s   t h i s   c o r r e c t ,   D i e g o ?   D o   y o u   o f f e r   t h e s e   n e e d s ?   D o e s   K e v i n   p r o v i d e   f o r   y o u r   o w n ?  
D e s c r i b e   t o   u s   y o u r   f e e l i n g s .   W e   a r e . . .   W i l l i n g   t o   a u t h o r i s e   t h i s   c o n t r a c t ."

  "It is all true," Diego said, voice as calm and unwavering as it had been when he'd first begun talking to Kevin, "I intend to take the utmost care for Kevin; shelter, food, clothes, whatever he needs in order to live, I can provide with ease. He will be at my side, fulfilling, as he said, my request to gain knowledge, to educate others and empower myself to heal my kind of their suffering. I humbly ask that I may have this contract with him, in full knowledge of what I am getting myself in to and what I have agreed upon."

  Kevin breathed a shaky sigh of relief, though it was interrupted by the voices' return.

 

 

"V e r y   w e l l .   I n c u b u s   K e v i n ,   y o u   a r e   g r a n t e d   p e r m i s s i o n   t o   f o r g e   c o n t r a c t   p r o p e r   w i t h  
y o u r   h u m a n ,   D i e g o ,   o n   t h e s e   t e r m s .   C o n t i n u e   t h e   p r o c e e d i n g s   a s   i n s t r u c t e d ."

Kevin blinked, and just as sudden as they had embodied him, the void left, Kevin panting and looking around confusedly before settling on Diego. He grinned, yet blushed.

"T-they called you _my_ human. I think... I think they know about the other reason we're doing this, but I suppose they must have felt it from me and--" He shook his head. "But they accept that term too. That's wonderful. I'll carry on soon I just, just need a moment."

  Diego blushed a bit at the 'your human', not having figured they would find out what exactly they had done. Still, it felt like the worst was over, the void had been appeased well enough that Kevin could stay. He smiled and gave a nod to Kevin. "It seems they do know, yes, but I don't think that's an issue. Take all the time you need, I wouldn't want you to over exert yourself, dear Kevin."

  Kevin's tail, which had been ramrod straight during his brief possession, now moved gently behind him, flicking side to side in thought.

"It's essentially over after this. We each sign with blood by placing some in the basin there," he gestured to the circle between them, "and then we get our marks and it's done. We can choose anywhere on the skin for our marks though! You could choose to have it somewhere like the sole of your foot to keep it hidden, or on your back and claim it is a tattoo, or somewhere meaningful, l-like over your heart." Kevin flustered, looking at his feet. "Not that we need to do that though, um. It was just an idea I've been having. Incidentally, I recall humans having a significance placed on this finger in acts of union..." He drew his left hand away softly, waggling his ring finger. "We... We could do something like that afterwards, if you wanted." Kevin was bright red, volume decreasing with every word. "I'd put my mark there but I wouldn't get to see the details..."

  Blood, yes, Diego had assumed that would definitely be a part of this contract deal, that was no big deal at all. Still, the idea of being marked, sharing a mark with Kevin, somewhere on his body... He wanted it to be special, somewhere that was meaningful but also somewhere he would see every day. Placing his hand over his heart, he smiled at Kevin. "I wouldn't mind putting it over my heart, or perhaps, over my eye, since it will be only you I see for me from this point onward." he blushed a little at his own words, but stood by them, meaning them completely.

  Kevin gasped, surprised by his answer. "Y-your eyelid? I can do that if you want, but everyone would see... I... Diego." Biting his lip, Kevin thought some, and realized he wanted to match Diego no matter what. "It might be a bit hard to admire there, but if you want it I'll do it for you. A-anything you want." His gaze flicked down, then back to Diego. "I did mention that it will be this circle, yes? An emblem just for us that cannot be recreated... Which eye were you thinking of, dearest one?"

  "I will be glad to admire it from up close, after all, I intend to get close to you often." Reaching out, Diego took Kevin's hand and brought it up to his face. He kissed his fingertips lightly before placing his hand over his left eye. "This eye is the one I would like, if you wouldn't mind. How exactly do we do this, then? Do we put our blood in now and you make the marks?"

  "Yes, I'll take it from our hands since they heal quickly and can be bandaged easily, then I can mark us..." Kevin drew his left hand away gently, lengthening a finger into a sharp claw and pulling it across his right palm, biting his lip against the stinging pain. He held his injury over the basin and took Diego's right hand gently, apologizing softly before repeating the action on him. Kevin gave a couple of seconds for the blood to well up before pressing their hands together with a small hiss. The burgundy liquid mixed and moved slowly between their hands, trembling on a finger before dropping down below. After a few drops had been collected the circle colored, chalk turning black around them. With his hand back to normal, Kevin delicately pressed his fingertip to Diego's eyelid, mark blooming beneath the touch painlessly. Once he had given himself his own mark, he looked down, beaming as he saw - nothing. The circle, and their blood, had gone, transferred into their skin and never to be repeated.

"-- Oh goodness, we're bleeding, hold on let me help with that. Um. I didn't think about this part I'm sorry."

  The pain was nothing really, more so a small stinging than anything, it didn't bother Diego too much. He only winced when their cuts were placed together. The most powerful feeling, though, was when their blood mixed together, dripping between their palms into the basin of the circle below. He watched, curiously, as the circle turned black around them. Closing one eye, he was glad that the only feeling he had as Kevin made the mark was one of warmth and a slight pressure, but it was there and gone in seconds. Opening his eye, he eyed Kevin's mark, smiling softly, feeling something swelling up inside his heart.

When Kevin freaked out about the bleeding, Diego couldn't help a soft laugh, holding his hand with the clean one. "It's not so bad, really, or perhaps it just doesn't feel as bad as it really is?"

  Kevin calmed the moment Diego held his hand, a laugh bubbling up as he realized how silly he was being. "I suppose, but we should still treat them, or at least clean them..." Kevin got a sultry idea, looking sidelong at Diego as a telling smile appeared, lifting his hand and lapping at the blood on his palm. His influence began to radiate out softly, too weak after the contract to keep holding it back. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to," he prefaced, "but I _am_ a bit worn out..."

  "If you have something in mind you'd like to do, I'm more than up for it, my dear Kevin." Why was it that just Kevin licking up blood like that was actually turning into a turn on for him? He could feel the influence lap at him but it didn't affect him enough to blame it for his sudden interest. Leaning forward, he kissed Kevin, taking a soft lap at his lips and catching some of the blood that had gotten on them.

  Elated, Kevin kissed his partner back, taking his injured hand by the wrist and bringing it towards his face. He moved to lap and clean the skin, starting near the wound itself with a careful tongue and gradually moving to Diego's fingers, sucking at them gently with closed eyes.

  If he'd been unsure before, Diego was plenty sure now, it was just a plain turn on to see and feel Kevin lap at him this way, like he was lapping at his soul through blood. He bit his lip, eyelids lowering as he watched intently as Kevin cleaned his skin. Eyes followed him as he sucked at his fingers, making him moan softly. "Mm, Kevin."

  Kevin sucked on the digits, moving them within his mouth and running his tongue between them with a hum of pleasure. As he removed them, he deemed the hand clean and kissed softly over the cut, darting his tongue out for a last taste with a little laugh. His clean hand moved to Diego's chest, rolling a nipple between his fingers idly, almost thoughtlessly as he cleaned his own hand, looking up at Diego through his lashes with a teasing wink.

  Everything about Kevin was arousing, from the way he carried himself to the actions he made. He was just cleaning his hand and already, it felt burning hot in the room, his body shivering a bit as he seemed to finally deem it clean enough. That laugh, such a wonderful sound it was, making him smile a little. He moaned softly as the sensitive nub on his chest was so idly toyed with.

  Kevin placed his hands on Diego's hips and replaced his fingers with his tongue, biting carefully on it before moving over to the other side and repeating his ministrations. He kissed over Diego's heart before sucking a love bite there, growling gently as the bruise formed beneath his lips. Licking and kissing the skin he tightened his grip on Diego's hips, looking up at him with a murmured thought: "Mine."

  Diego arched his chest up into Kevin's mouth, his moans getting a little louder. One hand sifted through his hair, gripping it lightly as he felt the demon giving him love bites. The growling made his heart race a bit, liking the somewhat feral tone to it. He swore there would be quite the bruise there, over his heart, another mark made by Kevin... "All yours..." he said softly, licking his lips.

  Kevin smiled at the reply and surged up to kiss Diego, pressing their bodies close with a muffled moan. His tail moved between his legs to tease Diego's thighs, brushing against his ass briefly before moving away entirely. "Glad you're mine. Glad I'm yours." Each part punctuated with a meaningful kiss. "Diego. My Diego."

  Diego wrapped an arm around Kevin, pulling their bodies flush together, moaning into his mouth. The tail made it a little hard to focus, thighs trembling beneath its touch and quivering for more as it went away. Each kiss sent a jolt through him, feeling like energy was ebbing and flowing between them, reaching from him to Kevin. "Nnh, Kevin, take me, take all of me."

  Kevin growled low in his throat, shuddering at Diego's tone, feeling the offer and his soul lapping at the energy hungrily, ever careful to only take what was generated for him. Biting and sucking at his neck, adding yet more marks onto the skin, Kevin moved his tail to caress Diego again as his hands slipped to palm his ass. " _Take_ you?" he purred, running his tail between his cheeks. "Or take you in, as far as you'll go?" Kevin paused, his wicked smile appearing once more. "You know, I could probably manage both if I wanted..."

  Diego swore he could _feel_ the pull of Kevin's soul, lapping away at the energy he so willingly offered. Moaning lowly, he tilted his head, giving him more access to his neck to do as he pleased. His body shuddered at the teasing of that damned tail, making him flushed. The hand palming his ass did no good to his already somewhat flustered state. "I-I suppose you could take it either way, or perh-haps both ways, if you so wish."

  "Hmm. I can think of at least two things I'd love to do to you just now, my love..." Kevin mused, rocking their hips together a couple of times before lowering them to the floor in a graceful movement. Straddling his beloved, Kevin leant down to kiss him over his heart, over the broken blood vessels. "I could turn myself around and you could have my mouth, as I take yours, or... I could take you in deep, while my tail stimulates you." He growled quietly in delight at both ideas, cock growing heavier beneath him. "Either way, I need to taste you right now" Kevin shuffled back and knelt by Diego's hip, kissing the tip of his arousal lovingly and sucking him gently inside.

  The kiss over his heart had him smiling, a sweet gesture amidst all this lust and desire. "Your ideas b-both sound, mmh." he paused, moaning as Kevin rocked their hips together a few times. "Lovely, I'm not s-sure I could deci-nnh!" he gasped and arched up as Kevin sucked at the tip of his length, taking more of him inside by the moment. "Nn, p-perhaps we can do the second one and, if we still have energy, the first as w-well, what do you think?"

  Kevin sucked gently, coating Diego well with spit before pulling off with a wet noise. "Perfect, absolutely perfect." he breathed, straddling over him again and probing himself gently. After their coupling earlier he was still fairly relaxed and prepared, but he slicked his fingers and scissored himself just to be sure. With a little whine Kevin removed the digits, holding onto Diego's cock and guiding it inside him, faster than he would have earlier.

  Diego groaned as Kevin pulled off, wanting to be in that warm, wet mouth once more but knowing something much better was coming. He watched Kevin finger himself with bated breath, licking his lips and feeling somewhat turned on by the fact he was still so slick inside. Biting his lip, he held back a loud moan as he was pressed inside of him once more. "F-fuck, Kevin, nnh, still so slick and warm."

  Rocking down onto him, Kevin was soon seated on Diego's hips, a delightful shudder moving through his body as he was filled. "Mmmm, for you, because of you-- O-oh." Kevin's hand moved back to rub at Diego's entrance, holding the man's waist for leverage as he leant back. The shift brought a twitch of pleasure and Kevin started to fuck himself downwards, matching the pace of his finger within Diego. He wasted little time, opting to slick his tail-end rather than proceed with fingers, not wanting to overstimulate his partner. The tail tapered gently from a small, blunt end, so there was no worry of hurting him. Kevin teased the tip against him and pushed in gently, watching Diego's face as he moved his body back over him.

  Every move Kevin made on top of him was like heaven and hell at the same time, pleasure from the squeezing and depth which he'd been pushed inside of him, but the pace was still somewhat slow. He moaned softly at the finger inside of him, not used to being the one with something inside him. It didn't take long to get used to it, though it seemed like he didn't have much time anyways, as the tapered tail slide inside him. He licked his lips, groaning softly as it pressed in, not feeling pain but not used to the feeling. Still, he rolled his hips up, pressing his cock up into Kevin and pushing himself a bit onto the tail.

  Getting the hint, Kevin picked up the pace, moving over Diego with a moan as he brushed his prostate briefly. His hands splayed on Diego's stomach as he rode him, watching the man with a bitten lip and hooded eyes as he worked his tail in a little deeper, starting thrusting with it. "H-how's that?"

  "Nnh, good. Really good." Diego continued to rock his hips into each movement, moaning lowly as it all started syncing together. Pleasure came hard from both places, the pace amped up as he tried to push himself onto the tail more. "Don't stop, Kevin, mmh, p-please."

  Kevin found his rhythm, rocking down hard as his tail moved out, and thrusting his tail in deeper and deeper as he lifted himself up. There was a constant litany of moans tumbling from him, his eyes shutting tight in bliss as Diego rolled his hips up at that perfect angle. "T-there!" Kevin moved his tail's tip around, trying to find that same point within Diego, dripping pre onto the man's stomach messily.

  Diego moaned loudly, doing just as Kevin said, thrusting up into that spot as well as he could to give him more pleasure. The thrusting of the tail made it hard for him to focus, but he managed, groaning and pressing down into it every chance he got. Already he was feeling pretty close, unsure if it was the rush of sensations or how well Kevin was treating him. Reaching out, he wrapped a hand around Kevin's length, stroking it along with his movements.

  Kevin arched and bit his lip, feeling his release fast approaching but determined to please Diego through it. "Gonna make it even better for you, a-ah, come with me Diego." with that, he changed his tail, making it just a tad thicker and adding small notches, thrusting in hard as he ground down. Bucking into the warm hand with a yelp Kevin tried to keep his tail and hips moving, rapidly feeling boneless and whining gently from hunger and sensitivity.

  The sudden change inside of him was a shock at first but Diego found himself not really minding at all. "Ahh, y-yes, Kevin." he rutted his hips, aching for more as he moaned and writhed. Stroking him faster, he tried to hold out but couldn't manage, climaxing deep into him as he cried out his name.

  A whimper escaped Kevin as he felt Diego spill himself inside of him, keeping them together and still as he slumped forward to lie on his lover's chest. Kevin fed well, but ever cautiously, taking in all of Diego's wonderful sexual energy with a contented rumble not unlike a purr. "Mmmm thank you" he mumbled, too spent and distracted to manage much more coherency just then.

  Energy drawn from him, Diego was starting to feel the slightest bit worn from this. Still, he didn't feel like he was going to pass out so he counted that as 'still fit' to take care of Kevin. He reached up and gently pet his hair, offering a soft chuckle. "It was, ahh, no trouble..."

  Kevin continued his purring as his hair was touched, nuzzling and pressing little kisses to the skin beneath him. "I don't usually have to... Twice in a day but... Contract was very taxing..." A wonder and bubbling joy filled Kevin as he recalled that they were bonded now and he sat up to look at Diego properly, tender hand cupping his cheek. "I... I love you, Diego. I'm so glad that- well, about every part of this and I could never have hoped for..." Kevin smiled and shook his head, words eluding him but meaning clear. He was getting a little misty-eyed, and rubbed the cheek with his thumb softly. "Now, my dear, how's about you and I get out of this musty room, get cleaned up and into your cozy bed, hm? I think we deserve a rest."

  "I love you, too, Kevin. I'm glad that you came..." Diego pushed himself up from the floor a bit. The kisses, the nuzzling, the sincerity in his touch, it was like a proper romance, only... It wasn't exactly the most normal or completely human. He wondered for a brief moment if it would be good to introduce Kevin to Carlos and Cecil, but... He might get a good scolding, but what did that really matter? "Alright, let's go home then... Though we might want to get some clothing on, hm?" he raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Better we not walk out into public nude."

  "If we _must_." Kevin joked, beginning to slowly remove his tail, changing it back to normal. Once it was removed, he unmanifested it, starting his shift into a more human form. After letting Diego slip out of him with a  pleased sigh, Kevin got up and moved to one of the cabinets, seeking his reflection in the clean glass. Black and gold eyes became a rich, light brown on white scelera, and pointed teeth smoothed back to an omnivorous human setup. Kevin bit his lip, looking to Diego for his opinion: "Should I keep my tattoos, or no?"

  Diego gathered up his clothes and put them on, a little slow as he was still a bit tuckered out. Once dressed, he turned his eyes to Kevin, watching him shift his form, a little saddened as the tail vanished but he knew it would be hard to fit in with it around. Walking over, he gave a nod to him, smiling. "I think you look quite dashing, though I'm not quite sure if the tattoos would overdo it or not... Hm, I like them but, really, I'm not sure."

  Kevin nodded, clearing them away from his forehead and wrists but frowning at the loss. He drummed his fingers against his leg a moment, before perking up again. Leaning towards the reflection, he left a cluster of freckles on his forehead and wrists, just enough to not look too odd, beaming at himself. Thinking back to earlier, he manifested a suit and smart shoes, toning it down a little from the flawless, tailored 3-piece he had had previously. Kevin ran a hand through his hair and turned to face Diego. "Better?"

  Diego looked Kevin up and down once more, eying the suit and freckles, smiling. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the freckles on his forehead. "Such a cute idea, putting freckles in their place. And how handsome you look," he pulled back, reaching out to smooth his hands down the arms of the suit. "My, I think you'll fit in nicely. Shall we?" motioning towards the door, he held out his hand, offering it to Kevin to hold.

  He took his hand gently, smile wide and cheeks coloring from Diego's compliments. Kevin subdued his influence a little, but not too much; he had only needed to earlier to be sure Diego was speaking uninhibited, but now that they were secure in each other there was no need to expend energy in that way constantly. Besides, he doubted Diego would mind them getting a few adoring glances, and he honestly thought the man got that kind of attention anyway just from being handsome. Kevin peered around the rest of the building curiously as they traveled through it, trembling a little in his excitement of seeing the bustle of the human world again.

  Diego squeezed Kevin's hand lightly, leading him out of the musky, old library and into the streets. Night was turning into dawn, the first rays of sunshine peeking through the clouds. The streets were empty in the twinkling darkness. His house wasn't far from here, no need to not walk. Keeping close to Kevin, he couldn't help but to give his cheek a kiss, not minding if someone might have seen from a far balcony. It didn't take long to get home, a small, brick house with a large oak door at the front. He quickly dug out his key and opened the door wide for Kevin, smiling. "Welcome home, Kevin."

  Kevin, who had been looking around in a mute wonder during their walk, gasped happily at the house, the home, _his_ new home- and swiftly he crossed the threshold, tugged Diego in after him, closed the door and kissed him soundly. At Diego's mild surprise, he gave a half shrug and a sheepish smile. "I'm so happy to be home. A _home_ Diego, with you!" Taking a breath and attempting some semblance of composure, he took Diego's hand again. "Please, my dear man, lead the way."

-♥-


	2. Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"One moment, Diego," Carlos interjected, frowning deeply, "You mean to tell me that you signed a contract, with a demon, let him choose his own form so he can 'be comfortable'" he used air quotes, "in it and you're_ defending _him? Diego I... I honestly don't know what to think, I'm quite shocked really... What will we do, he can't really stay, can he?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, TC here again. We've been really eager to get this continued, and since we reached a break point this morning I've gotten it all together to post up today. I know a few people were really excited to see this continued so we hope you enjoy, especially!

Daylight finally broke, lighting up the sky completely over the small town of Night Vale. Diego had made sure to accommodate every one of Kevin's needs, giving him a tour of the small house: one bedroom upstairs, two bathrooms, a small kitchen, and a living room, with a smaller lab-like room towards the back of the house. He had gotten them into the shower, making sure it would be quick (although he was tempted to make it long) since he'd almost forgotten he had work. Not actually sure of what to do, not wanting to leave Kevin alone, he decided to take the man to work with him. He donned his suit and coat, and then headed out the door, Kevin in tow.

"Now, be on your best behavior, Kevin, we're going to have to be calm here since it's my work… Not to mention, explaining you to Cecil and Carlos, well, that will be quite the tough feat, even tougher to get through it without Carlos biting my head off." Diego sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he walked with Kevin. "He doesn't know yet that I took the book, unless Cecil has told him… And if Cecil told him that, he's probably told him everything, meaning he'll be seething mad once we get there."

Kevin nodded, staying close to Diego but not holding his hand or pressing against him while they were walking. It seemed that, still, humans in certain areas were incredibly wary of, if not outright violent towards, homosexual displays of affection. Diego had explained, slightly sadly, that to even share a look too long with another male could have one suspected and hounded. This had stuck Kevin as exceedingly odd; he remembered a few times, when he was sent to the surface, being sent to seduce men in hot, hot countries in broad daylight, and nobody batting an eyelash as they linked arms and retired to the human's quarters, their intent clear. Current sensibilities seemed to have firmly swept such wants brusquely under the carpet.

He had offered, upon hearing this, to simply alter his appearance to a female guise while in public, but Diego had vehemently opposed his idea. 'Did I not say I wanted you to appear as _you_ wish?' he had reminded, caressing his cheek fondly. And so, they walked side-by-side as friends. Kevin's influence was at resting levels, the disguised demon smiling gently at any woman who passed them by. Once they reached the laboratory, the incubus hid his power away, looking up at Diego briefly, but fondly.

Unfortunately the world of today was not yet ready for the sweet romance of two men, or perhaps, it had digressed from better days where it hadn't mattered. Really, what was the problem with men loving men, having sex as they would. Certainly it had it's good points, like it brought more love into the world and, of course, it helped to bring the population count down seeing as they could not bear children themselves. He shook his head a bit, still staying close to Kevin the whole way there. Perhaps, once he started to learn more, to gain more power from this deal, he could change this intolerance and bullshit people seemed to suffer from...

The scientist was glad that he'd opposed the idea of Kevin becoming female; he would much rather Kevin be comfortable in his own skin rather than become something he didn't want. Besides, if others wanted to stare, Diego was beginning to care less and less if they did or not, so they might as well go right ahead, to hell with the consequences. He pushed open the door to the laboratory, letting Kevin enter first then following after. Down a few hallways, to the left, was the room of his partners, which he hesitantly entered.  
"Good morning, Cecil, Carl-"

"Where is it?" The first thing out of Carlos' mouth as Diego walked through the door, already seething mad. When he'd gotten there that morning, he'd come in to find a very nervous Cecil. It had taken a while but Carlos had managed to pry the information out of him: He and Diego had taken the book he'd specifically said not to touch, not to even think about opening, and opened it. No, not just opened it, but had tried to summon a demon!

Cecil had apparently been involved but it was... Hard to get mad at that fretful face and that quivering voice telling him that he'd been trying to do it all as research, just for Carlos. He'd softened his tone at the time, only reprimanding him a little and assuring his concerns that Diego would surely show up later in the morning. Now, here he was, and Carlos was about ready to burst.

"Where is the book, Diego, and what on Earth were you thinking, trying to summon an _incubus_ of all things?! They're dangerous, they're tricky, they're- ... Who is that... Behind you?" he paused in his tirade, glancing behind Carlos to notice the smaller figure behind him that looked... Oddly familiar and yet, not.

Kevin leaned around Diego to see the other men, unable to help a little grin when he saw Cecil shrinking away behind his colleague. His soft brown eyes flicked to Carlos and he gave the slightest of bows, introducing himself.  
"I am Kevin, my good man; and might I guess that you are Carlos, Diego's fellow researcher?"

"K-Kevin?" Cecil squeaked, peering at Kevin warily. He'd been expecting... Well, an incubus, to be quite honest. Horns, wings, tail, uncontrollable lust, that kind of thing. His cheeks turned ruddy at that last thought, but honestly, the look he was being leveled with didn't scream 'vile tempter' at all. In fact, Kevin seemed polite and reserved, if a bit playful, and Cecil felt himself relax a smidgeon. Cecil almost redundantly asked if he were the very same Kevin he’d played a part in summoning, but already knew his answer from the horrible pang of déjà vu he felt whenever his gaze lingered too long on Kevin's nose or chin.

"... Yes, I am. " Carlos replied, worry of the book’s location pushed from his mind. "Might I assume you're the same Kevin that Cecil has told me about?" So, this was the incubus that Cecil had described. An unusual name along with an unusual appearance, not at all what he had been expecting. He eyed the man carefully, studiously, trying to tell if he was emitting that so-called influence, to see if he was an immediate threat that needed dismissing. "And what is he even doing here and not in a circle?"

Diego sighed, rubbing his temples lightly. He had expected there to be resistance, arguments, questions, but already he knew it would all just get on his nerves. "This is the same Kevin we summoned, the one Cecil was a little too impatient to wait to see. He is an incubus, one that I have signed a contract with. Please, do not lump him in with all the other demons we have seen thus-far, he is... Irregular, you could say. He's definitely trustworthy and won’t harm you... Probably."

Cecil bristled at the statement, while Kevin squawked at Diego, hitting his arm lightly. "What do you mean 'probably'? I've done no harm to anyone since I arrived here last night, and I shan't start! Well, unless anyone here's foolish enough to start a fistfight, but I can't see why that would be necessary."

Diego chuckled softly. "Calm, darling, I only say this because there is no one hundred percent chance that anyone could ever not do anyone harm. It's of no offense to you, besides... It was somewhat hilarious to see Cecil fluster so."

Harrumphing, Cecil moved to stand more fully in front of his strange doppelgänger, poking a finger at him sharply in a pose that would have been more intimidating from a man less tremulous.  
"I demand, sir, to know why you have taken my likeness! You've stolen and made a mockery of my body...!" A raised palm halted his tirade.

"Stolen?" Kevin blinked, smile fading in his confusion. "You gave your blood willingly, did you not? As one's supposed to?" He flicked his eyes to Diego briefly, worried, until Cecil cleared his throat, keeping the fist to his mouth as he began to examine his shoes in detail.

"Oh. Oh I see, I well, I suppose I did but why...?"

"I have not had a body of my own in eons; do you truly expect me to remember my own appearance in detail, enough to manifest? The blood offering works as a template of sorts if the humans - or in this case, human, since you had already departed - do not have a clear image of someone they wish me to take the likeness of. Diego didn't, so I took your form and... Tweaked it, to fit my image of myself."

Cecil looked at him then, truly looked, and gaped as he realized Kevin had actually altered a fair bit besides the obvious tan; the space of his eyes by a margin, rounder cheeks, and the freckles which were so much more prominent than his own. They could have been brothers. "My word..."

Diego had frowned a bit at Cecil's words, ready to jump in and defend Kevin but it seemed his partner had the situation well-handled. Relaxing a bit, he gave Kevin a small, reassuring smile and nodded, then turned to Cecil. "He's simply in what he is comfortable in and has changed enough that it shouldn't really bother you so much. I suggest you refrain from any more angered outbursts of false accusations like 'stealing your body'."

"One moment, Diego," Carlos interjected, frowning deeply, "You mean to tell me that you signed a contract, with a demon, let him choose his own form so he can 'be comfortable'" he used air quotes, "in it and you're _defending_ him? Diego I... I honestly don't know what to think, I'm quite shocked really... What will we do, he can't really stay, can he?"

"He can and will be staying. For one, I need him to stay for research purposes. Don't you want to know, Carlos? More about them, about what they can do, about what's out there past our finite knowledge of this universe and land..." he paused then looked to Kevin and smiled, somewhat more lovingly. "And for two, I've... Grown quite attached to Kevin, in a way I suppose you could say we're courting; only he's staying in my home rather permanently. I see no one but him being by my side for a long, long time, perhaps until I pass."

At Diego's sentiment Kevin's heart fluttered, turning away from Cecil and Carlos to give his lover full attention, pure adoration shining through his expression. Kevin took Diego's hand gently in his own with a smile. "It's true; I am contracted to Diego on the understanding that I am to assist his, and by extension your, work. I'm bound to him. I don't know what an exorcism would do to me but it surely wouldn't banish me and I wouldn't be surprised if the true results were highly dangerous..." The words were for the incredulous pair to his side, but his eyes were only for Diego. "I am beyond happy to help with investigation, both as a firsthand source of knowledge and as a literal extra pair of hands. I'm very good with my hands."

Beside them, Cecil and Carlos were shocked silent. Too scandalized to even utter a strangled cry, the platinum blonde pointed at the joint hands and backed up, nearly inadvertently bumping into Carlos. "Wh- B-b-but-" Cecil stuttered, "You're an _invert_ , Diego? I'd never have suspected you of it, you seem such a well-adjusted fellow, to think that you've harbored these same compulsions--" He clapped his hands over his mouth with a muffled shriek at his mistake, quaking as he realized Carlos was in the room still. Dear, perfect, _normal_ Carlos. They were surely as good as dead.

"An invert, yes, I suppose I am... Well according to the simple, human mind, yes, but I simply think I like whom I choose to, romantic incline should not be a problem." Diego huffed, squeezing Kevin's hand lightly.

"Look, I could care less, whether you're an invert or not, really, but with a demon? That is your preferred male of choice?" Carlos questioned, somewhat incredulously.

"It matters not that he's a demon, Carlos, he simply brought something to the table no other man nor woman has." Diego stated, making it as if it was final. He placed a kiss to the clasped hand in his before slipping away to go to his work station. "My point being, he is of great use to us. That you cannot deny, and you should take this opportunity to your advantage."

Without another word to Diego, Carlos turned to Kevin, looking him over once more before sighing. It was true, the demon could be of use, after all; who could be more of an expert on demons than a demon itself? Offering a hand cautiously, he nodded a bit. "For now, I suppose, welcome to the team. It should go without saying, but we will be watching you carefully from here on out."

Cecil stood silent, eyes wide as saucers, while the discourse continued around him. Kevin shook Carlos' hand happily, assuring him that he would be good as gold (a comment that drew a laugh from Diego, for whatever reason) and Carlos seemed as satisfied with that answer as he was going to be about the whole shambles. The incubus shuffled off to assist his partner, cooing at the glass beakers and rumbling steam appliances.

Diego was pleased to have Kevin at his side, showing him around his work station, pointing out various things in beakers that were more interesting. Samples of things they'd grabbed from areas where a summoning had occurred or where a supernatural incident had happened, all important he'd assured. Various books lined the edges of his desks, some old, others new, but mostly old, all on the subjects of various types of mythic beings. He grabbed one of the smaller books and held it out to Kevin. "If you wouldn't mind looking through these books, it'd be a great deal of help if you could mark what is fact and what is fiction, my dear."

 

"I... Carlos?" Cecil croaked, turning to face him once his voice had returned. "Dear Carlos, do you truly not mind? About Diego's... Leanings? I-I mean. I realize we are men of color, dealing in the occult, so we are hardly the most upstanding citizens in the eyes of many but... T-this is..."

Carlos had to sigh once more, running a hand through his hair and looking towards Cecil. "To be fair, I've never minded if someone was... Inverted, to like a man as another man has never really crossed my mind as wrong or weird in any way, it's just been seen in the public eye as such." motioning towards the work station, he smiled just a little. "Besides, there is much work to do, you know, and with an extra helper we may actually get done more than usual if he sticks to his promise. Do not worry, Cecil, we will just conduct business as per usual, everything will turn out fine... I hope."

The sight of Carlos' perfect hair in motion was, as ever, breathtaking. Cecil hung on his every word, his worry lessening with every hum of the oaky timbre. "Yes, I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm sorry if my tone sounded as if I was against any member of our team," he affirmed, face darkening as he addressed the floor "I was just acting on, ah,  self-preservation. You see I, uh. I, also, have a s-similar affliction..." Despite knowing, now, that Carlos would not shun him, he was still incredibly nervous.

"Cecil, it's alright..." Carlos reached out and, very gently, hopefully platonic enough, set his hand on Cecil's shoulder, giving a friendly smile, "I understand that you're worried and it's abnormal, for sure, but not as abnormal as you may think. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, no 'affliction'. I don't mind if you like the company of men."

He slid his hand off of Cecil's shoulder then walked towards his own table. Grabbing a few files from it, he motioned towards Cecil to come closer, chuckling slightly. "Seems like we've got a few cases to work on. Mind helping me map out locations? After all, you're my number one assistant."

Across the room, Kevin lip-read the conversation and squirmed happily in his seat. He'd smelt the unresolved tension between those two the moment he'd been introduced to them, and this was a step in the right direction. Beaming up at Diego, he circled inaccuracies in the tome with soft pencil strokes, to correct later in dictation. "Have they known each-other long?"

Diego watched the two of them and smiled slightly. It had been progressing rapidly, the tension between the two, it was so thick, it had been like smoke and he'd wanted to just air it out for them... But, he knew it was none of his business but now, thankfully, upon Kevin's arrival, things seemed to have changed, if only in a minor manner. He looked to Kevin and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, for a short while, yes, Cecil has been working here as an assistant since the summer... You wouldn't happen to have had any sort of influence on this sudden development, would you?"

Kevin laughed, waving a dismissive hand. "Why, not at all, actually! It seems to have just been the conversational topic that's got them so excited. I've kept a firm lid on my influence since we neared the doorstep but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to relax a little now that we're all acquainted." He flashed a cheeky grin at Diego. "What say you? I think it'd be good for them, poor dears. I shan't cause trouble, though; they certainly don't need any goading from me." Kevin checked that the other investigators were preoccupied in each-other's company before leaning forward and kissing Diego chastely. He leaned forward to kiss Kevin back, a little less chaste. When he pulled back, Diego mirrored the grin back. "Oh, I suppose it couldn't hurt, could it? I mean, a little push further in the right direction could do them some real good." Reaching, he stroked his hand through the demon's hair, softly, enjoying the feel of running it through his fingers.

 

Cecil swallowed thickly, following after Carlos like a lost puppy and trying to wipe the giddy smile from his face. "I'm so glad you think so! I do try to assist you well, and I hold your opinion in high esteem." If he stood a little closer than he might have the week previous, held Carlos' gaze a moment longer, well, it could hardly be helped. He could still feel the warmth of his touch, and similar warmth swelled in his heart as he assisted Carlos with plotting their next investigation route. Perhaps there was a chance after all?

It had only been a moment, but Carlos had noticed the lingering gaze into his own eyes, that cute grin on his face as he moved up to his side. He might have been a little closer than usual, he may also have been a little more ecstatic as well, but he honestly didn't seem to mind. Instead he just gave Cecil a smile and continued on with their work, acting as if nothing had really changed. Of course, he knew full well plenty had changed, and Cecil... From the way Cecil was acting, he was either really happy that Carlos wasn't disgusted by him or there was something more he wasn't being told...

 

Kevin pressed up into the petting touch happily, eyes opening as he suddenly thinking of an apt analogy for his influence. "So Diego, if you were curious about how this feels, keeping my influence reined in, make a fist for me as tight as you can, until it's a little painful." He did the same, nails biting his palm a tad. "That's where I'm at now, all shut away, and I'm going to take us to resting..." Slowly, carefully, he uncurled his digits, influence seeping out softly as he did so at the same rate, radiating out from his body. Within a minute, he had his hand flat, flexing his fingers in each direction softly to ease his joints and resting it relaxed upon the table. "That's the best comparison I can think of, honestly. Exertion in this case would be, well," he spread his hand until his fingers began to flex back "this, until the palm feels taut." Demonstration over, he nuzzled into Diego's shoulder, eager for more pampering touches as he returned to circling inaccuracies in the tome.

Diego watched as Kevin tightened his fist and did the same, holding out his hand and tightening it into a fist so that his nails bit into his hand. A slight wince at the pain but he didn't let it phase him. The pain wasn't so bad but when Kevin began releasing his hand, as did he, the feeling of relief and relaxation in his hand was quite wonderful. He'd never realized before what holding something so tight was like, so balling something up inside must be much worse. The influence gently washed over him, feeling it flow around the room like a sudden, soft warm breeze. "It's a wonderful comparison, darling. I never realized just how much holding something in can hurt... However can you do that for such a long time?" he reached out and gently pet Kevin, giving him the affection he wanted and deserved.

Kevin shrugged softly, closing his eyes with a sigh as Diego carded his fingers through his hair. "It's not so bad once you're used to it, really, don't fret. I do it as sparingly as possible, or ease up so only a little is seeping out." Looking up at his beloved, he smiled warmly. "Besides, I don't mind, not when it benefits me, and especially not if it benefits you. And if I'm feeling a little worn out after a secretive day, I have it on good authority that a certain handsome investigator would be willing to assist my recovery..."

"Oh, more than willing, my little demon," he ran a hand over the soft skin of Kevin's cheek, cupping his chin and bringing their faces close together, "Always more than willing."

 

Across the room, Cecil busied himself with notation. It was a calming task; reading Carlos' alterations to the map and creating a comprehensive list of locations that were troublesome for one reason or another - things there that shouldn't be, things not there that should be - gave him a focus and did not allow pause for thought, so long as he kept his traitorous eyes away from the man's dark, clever hands skimming over parchment.

Carlos was quick on the paperwork, working through the details of what they could and could not do at each area, wanting to make sure not to overstep boundaries. Although he usually had free reign as a researcher that did not mean he always could just do as he wished. Still, even with such work at hand, occasionally his eyes drifted to Cecil, staring for short moments at a time. He tried to focus, really he did, but it was so hard when he'd been harboring... Well, _feelings_ of sorts, and he figured it might be the time to get it into the open.

... No, perhaps too soon. Cecil had just admitted to his 'affliction', Carlos didn't want to scare him off right off the bat. Instead, he just paused in his work and turned slightly towards Cecil. "So... I was wondering, once we've checked out our new assignments, assuming the situation doesn't... Get out of hand, would you like to-well, that is," he stumbled a bit, running a hand through his hair as was his nervous habit (he should really cut it...), "A few acquaintances of mine in the field asked if I'd want to head out to the tavern tonight for a few drinks. I'd feel a bit odd going alone and was wondering, ah, if you'd like to... Come along?"

Their gazes met and Cecil swallowed nervously. Oh, what he wouldn't have given to caress those ebony locks himself... But then dear Carlos was talking again, and he was inviting Cecil out to _spend time with him informally_ , outside of work matters.

"I'd love to!" he blurted, rushing to cover his enthusiasm, "I mean, that sounds delightful, Carlos... I must admit, I don't often find myself in pubs and the like, but if you're with me I've no doubt I'll have a wonderful time." Kevin's influence was washing unperceptively over them, allowing Cecil to throw caution to the wind and rest his hand softly atop the others. "You know, I believe you'd be glad company no matter where we two were headed." Cecil declared, his smile open and honest.

Cecil's enthusiasm was always something Carlos had admired; such an endearing trait it was. Even when he was clearly trying to cover his excitement, it was barely contained, and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. When the other man's hand rested on his, Carlos couldn't help a soft red blush from spreading across his cheeks. He felt the need to be a little more forward himself, to see Cecil blush, too, so he turned his hand so it was holding the one on top of it before bringing it up to his lips to give it a soft kiss. "It's good to know you enjoy my company as much as I enjoy yours, I think it will be an incredible evening."

Cecil gave a small choked gasp at the kiss, face coloring at a nearly alarming rate. "C-Carlos!" he squeaked, taking in the man's rosy complexion and perfect smile and wanting to cry because, surely, this couldn't be real. "...Am I dreaming?" he whispered, "Though my dreams are never so kind to me." Cecil pinched his thigh to feel the sting of it, flinching, and- _oh_. He swallowed nervously.  
"D-dearest Carlos, I'm afraid you simply must release me at once before I do something incredibly rash and deliciously illegal."

Carlos' smiled widened a bit at the blush that quickly streaked across Cecil's cheek, thinking that red looked rather good on him. He shook his head slightly. "No, you're not dreaming at all, why ever should you be?" licking his lips, he moved just a bit closer, a bold and probably dangerous move. "What will you do then, Cecil, if I don't release you, what then?" He said, voice pitch lower than normal. "How rash can you be, hm? I'd like to see..."

Much like a riverbank succumbing to a flood of rainwater Cecil surged forward in a torrent of emotion, placing a shaking hand to cup Carlos' jaw before pressing their lips together with a desperate sob. The rest of the world faded to nothing as their mouths molded around each other, Cecil's held hand gripping onto Carlos' like a lifeline.

The sudden rush of Cecil coming in at him was a bit surprising; Carlos hadn't actually expected him to act so quickly. That was hardly a bad thing, though, he thought as he pressed into the kiss, eyes closing to take in the feeling better. Cecil's lips were soft, just like he'd expected them to be, fitting well with his own. Reaching up, he carded his fingers through Cecil's hair with his free hand, holding him in the kiss.

Cecil shivered in pleasure against his frame, whimpering quietly as Carlos made to hold him closer and doing the same in kind. His hand that had been stroking along strong, square jaw tangled into luscious black curls and Cecil swore could have died in that moment and left the world happy. "Oh, Carlos," he mumbled tearfully against warm lips, "My dearest Carlos."

The feel of soft fingers stroking through his hair made Carlos groan softly, pulling back just a little to get a good look at Cecil's face. He pulled back his hand from the other's hair to gently caress the side of his face. "Cecil... You're so wonderful, you know that? I-I was honestly afraid to admit any feelings towards you since you seemed to be so for the law." Cecil shook his head a little with a watery smile.  
"I-I'm not! Well, I do trust the government to keep us safe, but I resent the law for, for denying me this for so long. I never imagined you'd reciprocate, a-and I was so dreadfully frightened of losing everything - of losing you - so I kept my distance and oh, _Carlos_ , I am so sorry for worrying you. If I may ask... How long have you had these... Feelings?"

"Well, you don't need to be frightened anymore, I really do have feelings for you - you won’t lose me so easily now that I know you do, too." Carlos chuckled softly, leaning forward to kiss the top of Cecil's head, "I've had them for a while now, they started a little time after you arrived in my lab and just... Kept growing since, the affection I held for you was almost unbearable."

"I'm in love with you." Cecil blurted, biting his lip a little before continuing on. "I... From the moment we met, actually, I've felt so strongly towards you... We're quite silly, aren't we, to have pined away so long like this?" He laughed, resting his head on Carlos' shoulder. "We're grown, intelligent men and yet we couldn't work out something as simple as mutual affection."

Carlos nodded, smiling at Cecil and leaning his head against the other's. "I love you, too, Cecil, but there have been a lot of things, well... We had our own reasons for not wanting to say anything, that's not unnatural." he paused, taking a moment just to be close and really feel that warmth only two close bodies can create. "We may be grown men, but above all... We're still human."

"Always so logical and calming, my dear Carlos. How did I ever keep away from such a perfect, wonderful man?" It was incredibly freeing to be able to finally tell him how he felt, and Cecil sighed happily into Carlos' collar as they softly embraced. "...Do you still want for us to go to the tavern tonight?"

Carlos blushed darker, having known Cecil thought of him highly, but perfect? No, he was far from it. "Oh, Cecil, such a flatterer... We can still go, if you like, or we can go someplace a little more... Romantic? Or perhaps you have a place you'd like to go?" The tavern was not the most wonderful place to go, so he wouldn't mind if Cecil didn't want to go. Besides, if this was a date of some sort, he'd rather take a more romantic sort of approach.

Cecil pressed a tad closer at Carlos' words, barely containing a squeak of happiness. "Anywhere would be lovely, um, we could go for a nighttime stroll? Or perhaps, if this doesn't seem horribly forward, you would like to come to mine for a glass of brandy and a talk, a-about us? I have food enough for two, if you'd like, and I'm a fair cook, but I understand if that's a leap... Really, any time in your company outside of work would be just wonderful."

"That sounds lovely, actually, and then perhaps after dinner, we can go on a stroll as well. Would you like it if I brought some dessert? I know a place where they make excellent pies." Carlos smiled, gently ruffling Cecil's hair, "If you really don't mind my company, though, I would more than love to come to your place to talk, it's a grand idea."

Cecil drew back, smile wide and hair disheveled, kissing Carlos soundly before turning his attention once more to the map on the table and circling a point with his fingertip. "My house is here, so not terribly far to walk. Dessert sounds great, if that's not too much trouble. It's been a while since I've had a sweet pie! You're so thoughtful, my dear. Shall we meet at five, then, at mine?"

Carlos made a muffled sound of surprise before kissing back. He looked down at the map, memorizing the spot carefully before nodding to Cecil. "That's not too far at all, really, it's perfect. I'll stop by the shops after work and then head to your place. Five is perfect, should we get all our investigating done beforehand." giving a smile to him, he patted the small stack of files. "Best we'd get back to work so we're not late for our own date."  
"Indeed!" Cecil laughed, returning to his task of marking locations of interest on their map of Night Vale, flattening his mussed hair with his free hand.

 

Kevin, who had been relaying the conversation in hushed tones to Diego, looked to him then with a smile a little wider than should have been possible. "Ah, how wonderful! I'm glad they've gotten that aired out; the atmosphere in here is much less hostile now..."

Diego had been quite content to just listen to Kevin's relaying as he worked, focusing on his duties but also wanting to hear. He smiled, looking up at Kevin. "Wonderful indeed, I never imagined they could work it all out so quickly. I suppose, it's really thanks to you, Kevin, perhaps you deserve a nice treat for it... Mm, not to mention, it helps greatly with my cure research." he nodded a bit.

The incubus suddenly became a tad bashful, hiding his face in Diego's arm. "They did it all themselves though, I just gave them a nudge in the right direction. However, I am very pleased I could help them - poor Cecil seemed on the brink of tears earlier - if I could help more people through your research... You're so caring, my sweet Diego." Kevin purred, kissing the man's cheek softly and nuzzling his jaw. "A treat, you say? What kind of treat...?"

Reaching up, Diego gently pet the top of Kevin's head, finding it quite cute the way he hid. "Mm, true, but the push, I think, is what they needed most. Dear, stubborn Carlos and Cecil, well, I'm not sure they ever would’ve broken into that if it weren't for you, and that's what makes it such a wonderful cure. Just a nudge and humankind could be truly managing to fix their ailments of their own accord." he tapped his pen gently to paper, smiling admiringly at Kevin. "Well, what would you like? We could go out for an evening on the town, you can have your pick of dinner, perhaps we can stop at a tailors and I could pick you up something nice to wear."

Kevin's eyes lit up at the idea and he trilled excitedly, a hand to his mouth. "Could we really...? I-I'd love that, thank you so much, Diego!" He still didn't really think his actions earlier warranted such praise, so he picked up his pencil and threw himself back into highlighting errors the tome, flashing a grin at Diego. "Might as well _really_ earn that treat, eh?"

Diego grinned, looking down at the pages and nodding. "A fantastic idea, perhaps we can have a few of these tomes done by the end of the day with that mentality. Such a hard worker, I'm more than glad I decided to keep you with me, my darling Kevin." he gave Kevin a quick kiss before setting back off to work.

-♥♥-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: We really wanted to get this continued on further, but real life happened and, yeah. You know how it goes. Rest assured that the boys went on their dates and everything was very fluffy and cute from then on out. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same name, tunefulCandour, but these days I'm spending a lot of my time on my Kevin RP blog [SimperingSynernist](http://simperingsynernist.tumblr.com)
> 
> Naki's tumblr is [Kirani](http://Kirani.tumblr.com), go send her some compliments
> 
> EDIT: Naki and I have been overwhelmed by the support this has gotten, thank you so much for your kudos and bookmarks and comments! We will not be continuing this series further but thank you for reading what little there is.


End file.
